Fallen Angels
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Tyler Simms the youngest of the Son's of Ipswich finally fall's in love with a new transfer student who happens to be a Fallen Angel who has one goal... steal the souls of the Sons of Ipswich... Final Chapter has just been posted !
1. Twins

**Chap.1: Twins **

**Name: Fallon Andrews**

**Age: 6921, looks 17**

**Birthday: October 31st**

**Eyes: Beige**

**Hair: Fire hydrant red; dyed; shoulder length**

**Height: 5'9**

**Chest: C cup**

**Hobbies: Singing; learned from an opera singer**

**Name: Maia Andrews**

**Age: 6921, looks 17**

**Birthday: October 31st**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Electric blue; dyed; shoulder length**

**Height: 5'9**

**Chest: C cup**

**Hobbies: Swimming; free style**

« I hate this. » Fallon whispered to her twin sister Maia

« Hate what? The job, me, the fact that we are fallen angels or immortal. » Maia asked

« The uniforms. » Fallon answered with a grin on her face

They both paused infront of the door of their english class.

« Fallon… you crazy singing girl. You know you are the only person in the world who can make me smile. »

« Do we have to do this? »

« It's only a job… no emotional ties. Let's do this. » Maia said softly as she hugged her twin

Maia opened the door and went inside with Fallon. When Fallon closed the door behind her it seemed like the entire classroom came back to life from the boring class.

« Can I help you? » The professor asked

« Yes, I'm Maia Andrews and my twin sister Fallon Andrews. Were the new transfer students. » Maia explained with a clear loud voice as she handed the professor a note written by the Provost.

« Yes I was expecting you both… Maia you will sit next to Mr. Garwin. » he said as he pointed to Reid

Maia started to walk to her vacant seat, all eyes were on her, it's not everyday Spencer students see's someone with electric blue colored hair. When she sat down she took out her notebook and her black pen.

« Hey I'm Maia… Maia Andrews. » she said as she extended out her hand toward's Reid.

« Reid… Reid Garwin. » he answered as he shook her hand.

Reid felt a strange vibe when he shook her hand. Maia was scanning all information about the Sons of Ipswich then storring it in her head.

« Fallon you will take the seat next to Mr. Simms. » he explained to Fallon while he pointed to Tyler

Tyler lifted his head from his book and was amazed by the stunning creature walking up to sit next to him. There was something different about her. There was her hair which was fire hydrant red, her walk. She seemed to float as she walked in her knee length black leather stiletto boots.

She sat down in her seat, pulled out her notebook and pen.

« Welcome to Spenser. » Tyler said

« Thanks! I'm Fallon… Fallon Andrews. » Fallon said as she intorduced herself holding out her hand for Tyler to shake

« Tyler…Tyler Simms. » He answered back as he shook her hand

There was a sudden thrill when Tyler looked in her eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to our soul. The only thing Tyler saw was intrigue, sadeness. Tyler let go of Fallon's hand.

« So tyler can I ask you something? »

« Sure. What's your question? »

« I was wondering if I could borrow your English notes so I don't get behind in class. »

« No problem, just give them back when your done. »

« Great… umm… what dorm room are you in? »

« 311. »

« I'm in 306 with my twin Maia. »

« Can I ask you something. »

« Sure, what is it Tyler? »

« Since your new here in Spencer, I was wondering if I could show you around Spencer. That is if you want to? »

« I'd like that… I turn's out great because I need to pick up a few things in town. » Fallon explained in low voice as she was writing down the class notes.

« How about Saturday say 10 :00 a.m? »

« Sound's perfect I'll see you tomorrow morning. »

An hour later classed was dismissed and the students proceded to the cafateria for lunch. Fallon and Maia seemed a little loest when they were looking for a spot to sit so they could eat their lunch. They both saw Tyler and Reid surrounded by other people they didn't know. They walked over to their table.

« Hey Reid, do you mind if we join you and your friends? » Maia asked

« Sure take a seat before you both start to collect dust. » Reid answered

Maia and Fallon both sat down at the table.

« Maia, Fallon these are my friends: Caleb Danvers and his girlfriend Sara Wenham, Pogue Parry and his girlfriend Kate Tunney and of course baby boy I mean Tyler Simms. » Reid said as he introduced them to the others sitting around the table.

« So where did you guys transfer from? » Caleb asked

« We transferred from Ohio. » Maia answered quickly as she was lying.

« Ohio… so why did you girls transfer? » Kate asked

« We wanted a change of scenerie… somewhere quiet. » Fallon explained

« Can I ask you something? » Sarah asked

« Sure. What is it? » Fallon asked

« How did you both get your hair that color? »

« We bleached it then just used the hair dye. The only problem is we always have to dye it again so we don't loose the color. » Maia explained

« Listen we are all going to Nicky's tonight, do you want to come with us? » Reid asked

« I don't see why not… sure. Except we don't have a car. » Fallon said after taking a sip of Pepsi.

« That's okay Reid and I will take you to Nicky's in my Hummer. » Tyler told them both

« Okay, how about you both come over at 7 :00 p.m. » Maia confirmed in her confident voice

« What do you both like to do when your not working on studies? » Pogue asked with his voice filled with curiousity

« Well Maia is a swimmer and I'm a singer. » Fallon answered

« Really what do you swim? » Reid asked

« I'm a free style swimmer. You should hear Fallon sing she's amazing! » Maia explained

« Please Maia I'm not that good. » Fallon said while her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

« Don't believe any word she's saying… she's amazing! » Maia exclaimed as she placed her hand on Fallon's shoulder

« What do you mean? » Kate asked

« She was trained by an opera singer » Maia started

« Very impressive… we are going to have to listen to those pipes of yours. » Tyler said after taking a bite from his sandwhich.

« I suppose so. » Fallon said feeling a little shy which was strange since she was a confident person most of the time.

**7: 00 p.m**

Maia and Fallon were in their dorm room putting on the finishing touches of their make-up. There was a knock on the door, so Fallon went over and opened the door.

« Wow… you look amazing! » Tyler exclaimes as he noticed her outfit

« Thanks… just give us a moment. » Fallon explained

Maia ad Fallon grabbed their coats and fallon took the key to their room. All four walked towards Tyler's Hummer. Once they got inside Tyler drove off to Nicky's. The drive was spent by listening to Reid and Maia fighting over which action movie was the greatest.

Once they arrived at Nicky's and walked inside all eyes were on Maia and Fallon. They were both wearing halter tops Maia's was red and Fallon's was blue. They also had on hip-hugger black jeans with knee length black leather stilletto boots.

They easily spotted Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and kate who were talking around their the table.

« Hey guys you made it… Oh my god you girls look hot! » Kate exclaimed as they all sat down

« Thanks… we do have a good sense of style wouldn't you say so Fallon? » Maia asked her twin

« I agree 100 with you Maia. » Fallon answered back

Two hours later Nicky got up on the small stage up front with a microphone in his hand.

« Welcome everybody… we are now beginning Kareoke night here at Nicky's so to all of you brave soldiers came on up and sing us a song. » Nicky explained then he left to get back to work

« You know what that means's don't you Fallon? » Sarah asked

« What? » Fallon asked back in a nervous voice

« We get to hear you sing. » Sarah explained

« Nice try but I don't think so. »

« Come on… Fallon…Fallon! » They all chanted

« Fine… by the way I hate you all! » Fallon hissed as she got up from her chair and walked up to the stage, choose her song and took the microphone in her hand and place it up to her mouth.

« Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real

What happened to miss independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye on you  
Real love, true love is

Oooh...

Miss independent walked away  
I'm so glad I finally feel...

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time  
To feel (to feel) what's real

What happened to miss independent?  
No one more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye on you  
Real love, true love is  
Real...

Alice sang in her strong singing voice and shocked everybody. When she finished everybody was cheering and applauding. She walked back to the table with a smile on her face. She sat back down and took a long drink of her Coke. When she finished she noticed that everybody was starring at her.

"What… what's wrong?" Fallon asked  
"You are amazing!" all of them answered except for Maia  
"Thank you! I guess all those years of training actually paid of." Fallon answered

**10:00 p.m.  
**"Do you guys want a lift back to the dorms… no that's okay we are see a friend of the family." Maia explained  
"Tyler I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00." Fallon said as she took her purse.  
"Yeah see you." Tyler answered as he watched her leave the table

He didn't take his eyes off of her while she walked out of Nicky's. When he looked back at the guys since Sarah and Kate went back to the dorms. They were all starring at Tyler. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Tyler asked

"Because our baby boy has a date." Reid explained in a taunting voice

"It's not a date I'm just showing her around Spencer that's all." Tyler explained

Outside of Nicky's

"First day here and you are already have a date!" Maia said in a taunting sing song voice

"It's not a date! He's showing me around Spencer." Fallon explained as she looked around the dark alley making sure no one could see them

"Fine then it's not a date… are you ready?" Maia asked

"As I will ever be." Fallon answered

Maia and Fallon both concentrated and with a swift movement their wings slid out from the two thin scars on their backs. They opened and with hesitation the flapped their wings and flew up in the sky and flew back to Spencer academy.

**Author's note: The song is Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson and there is my first chapter I hope you like it so please review.**


	2. Swallowing Pride & Water

**Chap.2: Swallowing Pride & Water **

**Thank you so much for the reviews: soccergurl382, sky's girl forever… thank you very much!!!!**

Fallon was putting the finishing touches on her hair while Maia was putting on her track suit and sneakers. Fallon was doing a low messy bun leaving some strands of hair done on the side of her face.

At exactly 10 :00 Tyler knocked on the door announcing his arrival.

« Maia can you get the door please? » Fallon asked as she sat down on her bed

« Sure. » Maia replied as she walked to the door and let Tyler in.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with a green hoddie over it with a pair of jeans.

« I thought you were a swimmer! » Tyler exclaimed as he got a good look at Maia as she took her iPod.

« I am but I like a good jogging session now and then. » Maia answered as she walked to the door. She also had a bottle of water and her dorm key on a silver chain around her neck. « Amuse toi chérie! » Maia shouted as she left

« Toi aussi Maia-chatte! » Fallon shouted back as she put on her flat black boots

When she was finished she noticed that Tyler was looking at her with a raised eyebrow

« What? » Fallon asked the confused boy

« You both speak french. » Tyler answered

« Yeah we learned it when we were six and we've been speaking it ever since. » Fallon explained as she got up from her bed and grabbed her purse and key.

« Shall we? »

« We shall. » Fallon answered with a smile on her face

They both walked out of the room and Fallon locked the door behind her. When they got in tyler's Hummer, he started the engine and drove off.

« So where to Fallon? » Tyler asked

« The hardware store, then the pharmacy after that the grocery store. » Fallon answered

« I know this great little deli place where they make the best fresh sandwiches ever made… I thought we could stop there for lunch. »

« Sound's good to me. Can I ask you something? »

« Sure what's the question? » Tyler asked feeling a little nervous about the following question

« How long have you been friends with Reid, Pogue and Caleb? » Fallon asked

« A long time, our families are really tight, we all grew up together. Were all like brothers. » Tyler explained

« Sound's nice. »

« It is… what about you? »

« What about me? »

« What do you like to do? What about your family? »

« I like singing, watching movies, horseback riding, reading books and listening to music. » Fallon explained

« Yeah… what kind of books, music and movies do you like? »

« In books I like romance, fantasy and science fiction. Music just about anything except for rap and heavy metal. Movies… it depend's on my mood. »

« Maia seem's like an interesting girl. » Tyler said as he turned on the radio

« She is… I'm kind of jelous of her. She's so strong and confident while I am more quiet and reserved. »

« What about your parents? »

« They died when we were little… Maia is all I got left. » Fallon explained as she turned off her cellphone.

« I'm sorry to hear that. » Tyler mumbled

« Don't worry about it… what about you? »

« What about me? »

« What do you like to do on your free time? »

« I'm on the guys swim team along with Reid, Pogue and Caleb. »

« What's your swim? »

« I'm the breast stroke. Do you swim with Maia? »

« I can't swim for the life of me. » Fallon said sheeply as her cheeks turned a light color of pink.

Tyler parked his car in the hardware parking lot.

« Your joking right? » Tyler asked as he turned off the motor

Fallon's cheeks went to a nice shade of red.

« I wish I was. » Fallon whispered as she unbuckled her seatbelt at the same time as Tyler

« I can teach you if you want! » Tyler exclaimed

« I don't think my pride would allow it. »

« Better to swallow your pride then drown… don't you think? » Tyler asked

« Let me think about it… allright? »

« Sure thing. »

**4 :00 p.m**.

Fallon was watching the swim practise, Maia of course was flirting non stop with Aaron Abbot… the Spencer Prick. Maia was waitin for the coach to start the girls practise.

The boy practise was over so Fallon got up and walked over to Tyler who was drying off with a towel. When she was walking Aaron and Maia got into a heated argument. Aaron shoved Maia after she slapped him, then Maia bumped into her sister by accident causing Fallon to fall in the pool with a big loud splash.

Now since Fallon could not swim she sank to the bottom of the pool like a rock. Her clothes felt heavy as they soak up the water.

« _**That's it… I'm gonna die a virgin in the bottom of the pool**. »_ Fallon though out loud

Seconds after she fell in… Tyler dove in the water and swam down toward's her. Once he reached her, she was a floating figure in the water. He placed his arm around her midsection and with all his strength he swam back up to the surface.

Everybody was waiting for Tyler to get back up… when he did he swam toward's the side where Caleb and Pogue were waiting to pull Fallon out of the water. When they did they layed her down on the ground Tyler who was now out of the water came over to Fallon to check to see is she was breathing.

She wasn't breathing… Tyler lifted her chin bacl, placed his mouth over hers and blew air hoping it would reach her lungs. He lifted his head and placed it sideways over her face to check is she was breathing.

She wasn't breathing yet so he did mouth to mouth again. He was about to do it for a third time when she coughed the water that filled her lungs. Tyler turned her on her side toward's him and she coughed all the water out. She started to shiver since she was cold, at that moment the guys swimming coach came over and placed a towel over Fallon as she sat up.

« Are you allright Fallon? » Tyler asked with a panicked voice

« Tyler. » Fallon said softly

« Yeah? »

« I think I'll take you up on your offer, to teach me how to swim. »

A big smile appeard on tyler's face after hearing that comment. He took Fallon's hands and helped her up so she can stand on her feet.

« I think that is an excellent idea! » Tyler exclaimed as he rubbed his hands over her sides, helping her to get warm. « I'm going to shower and change really quick, after that I'll take you to your dormroom. »

Fallon nodded then she walked towards Maia who gave her a big hug.

**20 minutes later**

Tyler was now showered and changed and walked Fallon back to her room. Once they reached it she unlocked it and they both walked inside. Tyler closed the door behind him and was very surprised when Fallon pulled him in a hug.

« Thank you so much for saving me… Tyler thank you. » Fallon said softly in Tyler's ear as she hugged him

« No problem… now you see the urgency of learning how to swim. » Tyler answered back

« Yes… I'm sure you're a great teacher. »

Tyler hugged her harder, he loved the way her body felt against his. Fallon loved the feeling of being up against Tyler's chest. When they pulled apart, tyler looked deeply in Fallon's eyes. With a swift movement Tyler leaned his face towards Fallon's and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Tyler was always considered a shy quiet guy out of the Sons of Ipswich but at this moment he never felt so confident or strong like Caleb or Pogue. Fallon placed her arms around his Tyler's neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart they both had smile on their faces.

« Wow. » Fallon whispered

« Wow is right… listen Fallon would you go on a date with my next Friday? » Tyler asked

« I'd love to go with you. You can go with the guys I'm going to crash early. »

« I'll see you tomorrow 2 :00 p.m. tomorrow… we are going to start with your swimming lessons. »

Tyler left her dormroom and went to his were Reid was waiting for him so they could go to Nicky's. When he walked in Reid noticed a different vibe surrounding Tyler and the fact he had a great big grin across his face and his eyes were glowing.

« What's got you all happy… baby boy? » Reid asked

« I've got a date with Fallon next Friday and we just kissed. » Tyler explained as he was feeling like a million dollars.

« Good for you man… can we leave for Nicky's now! »

Tyler and Reid left for Nicky's and Tyler felt like he was floating.


	3. Date With Tyler & Important Message

**Chap.3: Date with Tyler & Important Message **

**Thank you very much to: Greendoggie, MagykGurl for your reviews!!!!**

« Will you relax… your going on a date with the guy… not getting married. » Maia shouted from their bathroom.

« I know… but I havn't been on a date in such a long time. » Fallon answered as she was trying to find something to wear for her date which was in a half hour

« Wasn't your last date in 1856? »

« 1842 with the english Lord Charles Bennett. »

« Why havn't you had a romance since then… anyway? »

« It's easier to do the job if there's no emotional ties. » Fallon let out a sigh. « because taking his soul of the one man I ever loved broke my heart in peaces so small that you could pass it through the eye of needle. »

Maia came out of the bathroom and walked to her sister's closet. She took a moment to look at her clothes and within minutes Maia had an outfit with jewelery for Fallon… which she put on her bed.

« It's not a bad thing you know… being in love. » Maia said as she pushed Fallon on her bed and did her makeup.

«I know, Lord know's I miss being in love. » Fallon answered as she put on the jewelery Maia picked out for her. « Maia? » Fallon asked

« Yes? » Maia replied

« I'm scared to go out on my date! »

« Why? »

« Why! My last date was 165 years ago! »

Maia stopped and looked back at Fallon's finished face.

« Damn! I am good… now get dressed. Tyler will be here soon. » Maia said then pushed her sister in the bathroom with the clothes.

10 mintues later Fallon walked out of the bathroom, she saw that Tyler was waiting for her.

He wore dark jeans with a red t-shirt and a black hoddie, he looked good. When he saw Fallon he felt his heart skip a beat. She wore pale jeans with a white tank-top and a black leather coat. She had on black leather stiletto boots and silver bangles on her wrists and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was strait and shiny from being washed and styled. There was also a white headband.

« You look amazing! » Tyler exclaimed

« You look good yourself. » Fallon answered as she took her key and purse

They both walked out of the room, Fallon locked the door behind her and they both walked to Tyler's Hummer. Once they were in the Hummer, Tyler drove off to the first stop on their date… which was the movies.

**4 hours later **

They both were back at Spencer in Fallon's room.

« This was fun. » Fallon stated

« Good choice in movies by the way… 300 was a really good movie. »

« Thank you. »

They both sat down on Fallon's bed. Fallon took off her boots and coat and placed them on the floor. She took Tyler's face in her hands and placed a deep kiss on his lips. Tyler placed his arms around Fallon and deepened the kiss, they both loved how the felt together, sitting on her bed and kissing each other.

Tyler broke the kiss and staired into Fallon's eyes, with a swift movement he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

« Good night Fallon. » Tyler whispered

« Good night Tyler. » Fallon answered then placing a quick soft kiss on his lips which caused him to smile

He got from her bed and left her so she could get some sleep. She went into the bathroom, took her makeup off and put on her pj's. She took a moment and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

« Such a pretty face for 6,921 years-old… I should be dead. » Fallon said out loud

When she walked out of the bathroom she let a scream of shock since there was a man in the middle of the room. He was a good looking man with broad shoulders, drak brown hair and peircing green eyes.

«What the hell are you doing here… you scared the crap out of me! » Fallon screamed

« I came to see how my precious fallen angel is doing. » the Devil replied « How is Maia doing? »

« Having sex with any man to get their souls for you. » Fallon hissed

« So much agression for such a pretty face!! »

« That's because you made me kill the one man I really loved… you sick son of a bitch! »

Fallon got her fist up and was about to punch him but he caught her fist in his hands and pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up by her throat. He started to squeeze the air out of her.

« You listen her girlie… your sould belong's to me, You could be dead right now and I can easily kill you! » he shouted as he was chocking Fallon.

He let Fallon fall to the ground and he vanished out of thin air. Fallon crawled to her bed while she gasped for air.

Maia got in the room when she saw her sister gasping for air. She quickly rushed over to her.

« Oh my God! Fallon… what happened to you sweetie.? » Maia asked as she gently traced her fingers over the deep choke mark around Fallon's neck

« He was here… the Devil was here and reminded me… that I… have a job to do. » Fallon answered as she gasped for air. « Maia I'm cold. »

Maia checked Fallon's forehead and noticed that she was burning up.

« Fallon you have a fever… stay here I'll get you some aspirin. »

When Maia went into the bathroom Fallon got under her blankets, desperatly trying to get warm. Maia came over and gave Fallon some aspirin with some water which Fallon swallowed gratefully. She placed a wet faceclothes on Fallon's forehead trying to break her fever.

« Shh… just go to sleep. You'll be better in the morning. » Maia whispered to Fallon as shew as falling asleeep

Maia turned off the lights so Fallon could sleep faster and by some miracle she fell asleep very quick. Turned out to be the aspirin Maia gave her wasn't aspirin… it was a sleeping pill. Maia then got undressed and went to bed herself and fell asleep.


	4. True Emotions On The Line

**Chap.4: True Emotions On The Line**

**I would like to thank: MagykGurl, blazingfire03, Greendoggie**

It's been a month that Tyler and Fallon have been in a relationship. He's never felt so happy in his life. Caleb noticed this as he watched the couple dancing by the fire at the famous Dells party. When the stopped they walked over to the other guys who Tyler just noticed.

« Hey guys… how long have you been here? » Tyler asked

« Not long… hey there Fallon. » Caleb greeted to Tyler's girlfriend

« Hey Caleb… if your looking for Sarah. I saw her with Kate over by the drinks a while ago. » Fallon explained

« Thanks… Fallon. » Caleb said as he left to go find his girlfriend and Pogue followed him since Kate was never far away from Sarah.

Tyler took Fallon's hand and he they both walked together in the woods. About five minutes later after some silence, Tyler finally spoke up.

« Fallon do you trust me? » Tyler asked

« Of course, I trust you why? » Fallon asked

« I want to show you something. »

« All right what is it? »

Tyler and Fallon got in his Hummer and he drove of to the cliffs. They both got up and he took her to the ledge.

« Tyler… what are we doing here? » Fallon asked feeling very nervous since her boyfriend is holding her hands while the were standing at the edge.

« What I am about to tell you is very serious. » Tyler started

« Okay. »

« I'm not like everybody else here at Spencer. »

« What do you mean? »

« I am the descendent of a 17th century coven of witches who first colonized Ipswich. »

« Very funny. »

Tyler focused on the power and his eyes went black and with a swift movement he hugged Fallon and jumped over the edge. They both floated towards the ground and softy landed on the ground. Fallon looked around panicking and she was panting.

« Mary mother of God… who did you? » Fallon started

« When I turned 13, I got powers… where I can use freely. It's a test to see how well you can control the use of the power. When I turn, 18 when I ascend my powers fully mature. After then everytime I use the power takes a year from life. »

« So that mean's Caleb, Pogue and Reid have to go through the same thing as you. »

« Yes… that's correct. »

« So that's why Sarah and kate call you guys the Sons of Ipswich. Tyler I havn't been honest with you either. »

« What do you mean? »

« There's something about my whole existence I'v e been hiding… same thing for Maia. »

Tyler took a step forward and looked into Fallon's eyes.

« What is it? » Tyler asked

Fallon took a deep breath and took a step back.

« I'm not 17… we didn't transfer from Ohio. » Fallon started

« I don't understand. » Tyler replied

Fallon concentrated her and her black angel wings slid out of the twin scars on her back. Tyler had a shocked and scared look on his face, her wings folded out to show the full length of them.

« Tyler… I'm a Fallen Angel. »

« You're a what? »

« I'm a Fallen Angel… I am 6,921 years-old. »

At the same moment Fallon's boss appeared and froze time… which froze Tyler.

« What are you doing Fallon you know the rules! » the devil screamed in voice that sounded like thunder

« I'm telling him the truth… I can't live this lie any longer. » Fallon shouted back

« So he can hate you and leave you most possibly kill you. »

« He love's me … he would never do that to me. »

« Do you remember what happened to your last love. »

« Don't! » Fallon spat

The devil took a step forward toward's Fallon

« I will kill this Son of Ipswich right here and now if you tell him the truth. »

« If you do that… you can't claim his soul. He'll belong to the one person you hate the most in the world. »

« You have untill the next full moon to claim his soul. »

« And if I don't ? »

« I will kill Maia, and use you for my own sexual need's for eternity. »

He grabbed Fallon and kissed her passionately, he used all of his strength against Fallon who was fighting him off with evry she possesed. He broke the kiss and looked at Fallon.

« You'll never see the light of day ever again. You will stay by my side in my kingdom of Darkness. »

He vanished leaving a frozen Tyler and fallon back in the woods. Fallon walked over to Tyler and looked at him.

« I'm so sorry. » Fallon whispered into Tyler's ear.

She muttered a spell under her breath which would erase this specific moment from when she started to explain to Tyler what she was. When everything came back to normal, Fallon kissed Tyler and he kissed her back. When they broke apart, they both went ot his Hummer and drove back to Spencer.

Once they got inside Fallon's room, Fallon put some music on and when she turned to face Tyler he surprised her by a kiss. When he pulled away he placed his hand on her cheek.

« Fallon… I love you. » Tyler said softly as he never took his eyes off of her.

« I love you too Tyler. » Fallon anwsered back

Fallon hugged Tyler… she needed to feel his stength from his body against her's.

« Tyler…make love to me. » Fallon whispered in his ear.

Tyler looked at Fallon with a surprised look on his face.

« Are you sure? » Tyler asked softly

« Yes. »

They both made there way to the bed and sat down, they kissed each other and Tyler leaned forward which caused Fallon to lie down on her back.

« Are you sure? Because I don't want you to force you to do something your not ready for. » Tyler asked

« I'm sure. » she answered softly never taking her eyes off of him.

Tyler kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. They both took turn's taking their clothes off and throwing it on the floor. Tyler broke the kiss and got up from the bed and walked over to his jeans so he could put on the condom he kept in his wallet. When he had it on he went back to the bed and gently placed himself over Fallon.

They continued to kiss and Fallon ran her hands up Tyler's chest, feeling the warmth of his body under her fingers. With a swift movement he penetrated her and continued. When they both reached their climax they both felt as if they sorring through the stars.

When they got back to reality, Tyler rolled off of Fallon and they were both trying to catch their breath. Tyler looked at Fallon and moved a strand of hair away from her face.

« Are you all right? » Tyler asked softly

« Yeah… I'm okay. » Fallon replied

« Are you cold? »

« Yes. »

Tyler reached for the blaanket and pulled it over both of them. Fallon placed herself in Tyler's arms up against his chest and Fallon fell asleep to the sound of Tyler's beating heart. He fell asleep soon after.


	5. Truth Rvealed

**Chap.5: Truth Revealed**

**Thank you so much: Greendoggie!!!!!! I would be lost without you!**

Something in Tyler's mind clicked, while he was sleeping. He has been having dreams about a person with black wings. Always the same thing… it was driving him insane. He threw his covers off of him and made sure that Reid was asleep… he was. He then got from his bed and went to get his laptop which was on his dresser. Once he had it on his lap and plugged in… he accessed the internet and went to do a little research on a word that sticks in his mind… Fallen Angels.

Fallon's spell did work except for one thing… everytime she was with him Tyler found a small black feather on him. He only remember's fallen Angels and the feather. He typed Fallen Angels in the search bar of the internet, and was surprised to find many websites on the subject. He clicked on the first link and started to read the description.

_Fallen Angels have been around since the beginning of mankind. They are usually always found in pairs and they have an ageless beauty about them. They work for the Devil himself, he uses them to steal the souls of human beings. The are immortal creatures with twin thin scars on their backs. They possese black angel wings with a width spand of two meters for each wings. There are two Fallen Angels that stood out the most, twin sisters named Fallonia and Maiana Angeletto._

Tyler clicked on link which had an idead on what Fallonia and Maiana should look like… he was absolutely shocked to see the resemblence between Fallonia & Maiana compared to Fallon & Maia.

The Next Day 

It was three days until the full moon, three days until Fallon and Maia had to steal the souls of The Sons of Ipswich. The only problem is Fallon was head over heals in love with Tyler, and the idea of killing Tyler was destroying Fallon. Fallon thought about almost all the time even in the shower.

It was 7:00 p.m. and they were all at Nicky's but something caught Fallon's eye… the Devil was here and he was looking for Fallon.

"I'll meet you outside in the back." The devil said in a voice that was sent in her head.

"Can you guys excuse me for a minute-" Fallon started

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked his girlfriend

"Yeah… I just need to use the bathroom." Fallon explained

She left the table and walked towards the bathroom but when no one was looking she went out back. But Tyler had a bad feeling so he followed Fallon and he knew where she went since, he saw her go out back from the corner of his eye.

"Fallon… three days until the full moon." The devil stated in his strong voice

"I know that… I'm not doing it." Fallon answered

"You know the deal: you steal the souls of the Sons of Ipswich and they die which grant's you a chance to live forever."

"I'm 6,921 years old, I don't want to live forever!"

"Do you want to die?"

"I have thought about it long and hard… I do you took the love of my life away from and then when I try to kill myself you won't let me!"

"Maia and yourself are very valuable without each other I can't do my bidding… you know this."

He then vanished leaving Fallon by herself in the back of Nicky's when she turned around she was shocked to see Tyler standing there.

"How much have you heard?" Fallon asked

"Every word… you used me!" Tyler shouted

"I didn't use you… you have to listen to me… let me explain… please Tyler I love you." Fallon pleaded

"You love me! You love me! How dare you say that to me!"

At that same moment Caleb, Pogue and Reid walked out of Nicky's to see if everything was allright.

"I didn't use you! You have to believe me!"

"How can I just heard you say to some guy that your going to steal the souls of the Sons of Ipswich!"

That statement startled the other member of the group.

"You look pretty damn good for someone who is 6,921 years old and for a Fallen Angel!"

"A what?" Caleb asked

"A Fallen Angel; they work for the Devil they steal peoples souls. Show them Fallon!" Tyler shouted as he rushed over to Fallon

He took the collar of her shirt from the back and ripped it… exposing her bare back where they all saw firstly her black bra strap and secondly the twin thin scars on her back. Out of anger and humiliation her wings came out of the scars and expanding… this made all the jaws drop.

"I am what he say's but you have to listen to me." Fallon said with tears that were falling down her face

"Why should we?" Tyler spat

"I'm not going to steal your souls which would kill you-" Fallon started

"I don't want to hear another word… I trusted you… I gave you everything and this is how you treat me."

With a sudden and swift move Tyler did something that no one ever thought he would ever do. He slapped Fallon across her face.

"Get out of here… now!" Tyler yelled

Without hesitation Fallon flapped her wings and flew up in the air leaving the Sons alone in outside in the back of Nicky's.

Back At Spencer 

Fallon barged in her room and saw her sister coming out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong… Fallon you're crying what happened?" Maia asked

"He knows… Tyler knows everything. Maia he hates me!" Fallon cried back as she sat down in her bed crying.

Maia rushed over to Fallon and sat down next to her. She took her in her arms and cradled her while she cried.

" I love him Maia… I really love him, as much as I loved Charles."

"Oh… Fallon sweetheart, I am so sorry."

Fallon cried in Maia's arms, when she was crying Maia then ran over to Tyler's room and walked right inside and found him sitting on his bed. He was crying as well.

"How dare you treat Fallon like that… you are nothing but a low life spineless weasel."

"What about her… I love her and this is how she repays me!"

"Fallon has only loved one man before you… his name was Charles Bennett and that was in 1842. Tyler we are 6,921 years old she hasn't been in a relationship since then… Hell she hasn't been this happy or this in love since then. Don't push her out she loves you so much Tyler, I beg of you don't leave her alone."

"What happened to this Charles Bennett?"

"On the day she was suppose to steal his soul… well as you know Fallon she couldn't do it. The Devil wasn't happy so he killed him on that day, Fallon's heart was broken in pieces so small you could pass them through the eye of a needle. She swore to never love again but when she meet you… your love and affection for her made her believe that there is still a chance for true love."

"It hurts so much… knowing the one reason she's with me is because she has to kill me."

"You not being there by her side right now is killing her Tyler… go to her for God sakes at least talk to her."

Maia left Tyler and walked somewhere unknown. Tyler took a deep breath and walked out of his room and walked towards Fallon's room. He knocked slightly and walked in.

He found Fallon sitting on her bed, eyes bloodshot from all the crying.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Fallon asked feeling very confused

"Maia talked to me and explained everything about what you went through with Charles." Tyler answered as he walked towards her bed and sat down on the bed.

Fallon started to cry again, Tyler noticed and placed Fallon in his arms and she cried against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tyler… I don't want to do this… I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe."

"Shh… Fallon it's allright I believe you… I'm sorry I hurt the way I did. I love you too Fallon."

Tyler took her face in his hands and kissed her. Fallon kissed him back with all the love and strength she possessed in her body. When they broke the kiss, Tyler wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek with his thumb.

"Let's get some sleep." Tyler whispered to Fallon

"Okay." Fallon got up and changed into her pj and while she put them on

Tyler ran to his room to get a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt he usually sleeps in. When he got back Fallon was wearing dark blue sweatpants with a black tank top. He got in the room and closed the door behind him, he walked over to Fallon's bed and they both got in and fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Always Love Her

**Chap.6: Always Love Her**

**Thank you to: insane-rocker, Greendoggie, MagykGurl… for the reviews!!**

Maia stood in a dark alley at 12 :00a.m., she was waiting for someone. She wore a black tracksuit with black boots and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Fallon was with the Sons of Ipswich who went to a party at the dells.

« This is definetly different, I don't usually get summonded by one of my angels. What do you want?» The Devil said as he appeared infront of Maia

« A trade. » Maia replied

« What kind of trade? »

« Fallon is actually happy for once since 1842… she's my twin and I love her more than anything or anyone. »

« And your point is what exactly? »

« Give Fallon her soul back… she deserves to live again. »

« Now why would I do that? »

« Do that and I'll stay by your side… you can use me to satisfy your every sexual need. » Maia answered in a sensual voive as she whispered in his ear.

Maia kissed him passionetly while she started to stroke his member. He got hard in just a matter of seconds she then broke the kiss and pulled away.

« You will stay by my side as my queen to my Kingdom of Eternal Darkness. Accept this and I will let Fallon live as a mortal and give her back her soul. » he explained

« You will also never use her for your soul gathering purposes. Remove her wings and any traces that she was ever a Fallen Angel. »

He made a contract appear out of thin air before them. The contract was on a ancient piece of scroll. Maia took a few minutes to read the contract and after five minutes of carefull looking to every detail she was ready to sign the contract.

He walked over to Maia and with a dagger he pricked her finger where a drop of blood came out. She put her finger on the line where she was suppose to sign and signed her name in blood.

« So be it! » he screamed with a voice which sounded like thunder.

Party at the Dells

Once again the cops were on their way to break the party and once again everybody scattered to their cars like rats. The sons and Fallon were in Tyler's car and they were not being followed by the cops.

Reid was driving and Pogue was in the passenger side of the car. In the back seat was Caleb, Tyler and Fallon. They were on their way to the Danvers manor when something wrong happened.

Fallon had trouble breathing and there was this sharp&burning sensation in her back.

« Reid stop the car. » Fallon ordered

« Why? » Reid replied

« Just do it! »

Reid puled over and stopped on the side of the road where Putnam Barn was. Fallon got out of the car and shortly after all the guys came out after her.

Fallon fell down to her knees and she had tears in her eyes. Tyler ran over to his girlfriend and got down on the ground next to Fallon.

« Fallon, sweetie… what's wrong? » Tyler asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

« I don't know it hurts… so… much! » Fallon answered as she gasped for air.

Fallon took off her coat and without hesitation she wipped off her t-shirt and revealed her black sports bra. In a matter of seconds her wings slid out of her twin scars and expanded to their ful length. Her wings fully expanded shocked the boys since their were each 2 meters long.

Something definetly wrong was happening since both her wings caught fire and all her feathers burned due to the flames. Fallon was on the ground screaming in pain as they burned off and when the flames burned her twin scars. She was now crying the Niagra Falls, she felt so much pain.

When they finished burning, Tyler was the first to reach Fallon. Her back was covered by ashes, Fallon's breathing was slow.

Right infront of them Maia landed on the ground gracefully like a cat. When she was on the ground her wings slid back in the twin scars. She jogged over to Fallon who was being helped up by Tyler.

Tyler had used a faceclothe to wipe away the ashes of her burned wings off her back. They were all shocked to see that her twin scars were gone and she had no traces of any kind of burn on her back. Tyler helped Fallon put her t-shirt on and then her coat.

« Fallon… are you okay? » Maia asked as she gently approached her sister

« What did you do to me. » Fallon answered as she spat out her words as if they were poison

« Fallon- » Maia started

« I don't want to hear it. » Fallon said softly as she walked back to Tyler's Hummer and got in the back seat and closed the car door.

The Sons were about to get in the car when a blinding red light appeared in front of them. Fallon bolted out of the car and ran over to the Sons since she knew who was the thing behind the red light.

« Well… Fallon you should be happy. » the Devil stated simply

« Happy about what? Seeing the one thing I hate most in the world. » Fallon said strongly

« Maia, it's time now say your final words to everybody. » He ordered to Maia

Maia walked over to Fallon

« Maia what is he talking about? » Fallon asked feeling very confused

« I made a deal for you. Live happy and free. » Maia said softly as tears fell down her face.

« Deal, what kind of deal? » Fallon asked

Maia gave Fallon a letter and placed it in her coat pocket. She then took her twin in her arms and gave her a hug.

« I love you Fallon, I always will. » Maia said softly

« I love you too. » Fallon replied

Maia let go of Fallon and walked over to Tyler. She grabbed him in a hug and whispered in his ear.

« Tyler, take care of Fallon. Always love her and protect her. »

« Where are you going? » Tyler asked

« A place where I will never return. »

Maia walked back to the devil who was waiting after saying goodbye to Caleb, Pogue and Reid.

« This kill's me to say this but Sons of Ipswich, Maia has given up her life for all of you. Look's like I won't be taking away your souls. » the Devil explained

He turned to face Maia and created a ball of fire in his hands.

« Maia ready? » he asked

« Just get it over with. » she answered

He walked over to Maia and placed his hand over her heart and sent the fire in her body. Within seconds Maia was on fire and screaming in pain. Fallon started to run to save her sister but was stop by Pogue and Caleb who grabbed her by her stomach and pulled her away from her sister.

« Maia… no Maia, you cannnot leave me here! Let me go, I have to save my sister. » Fallon screamed while she cried

« Fallon it's too late you can't save Maia. » Pogue screamed back to Fallon

« No let me go, let me go! »

Fallon fell to the ground and sobbed in Pogue's arms. Maia's body stopped burning and dispeared. Infront of the Sons and Fallon, was Maia but not a Maia, Fallon knew or recognized.

Her hair was black and so was her makeup. She wore a black skirt and black halter top with black stilletto boots.

« Take care of Fallon, Sons of Ipswich. She's precious to me, I gave you a life you deserved Fallon. » Maia explained

the devil walked behind Maia and placed his arms around her and they both disappeared and went to Hell.

30 minutes later

Tyler carried a sleeping Fallon in his arms and walked to his dorm room. Once inside he placed her on the bed sitting up. Then he took off her boots, coat, t-shirt, pants and bra.

« _Thank God, Reid isn't here_. » Tyler thought as he helped Fallon get in his clothes.

Fallon had on a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, Tyler was wearing a white t-shirt with black sweatpants. He placed fallon under the covers and then came into bed with her.

He placed Fallon in his arms and whispered softly in her ear.

« I'm sorry for Maia. »

He then kissed her temple and closed his eyes and fell asleep with Fallon.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but I got caught up with classes and projects.


	7. Can't Loose You

**Chap.7: Can't Loose You**

**Thank you so much to: Greendoggie, MagykGurl, opalshine, Happy Face21. Thank you for your reviews!!!!**

2:00 a.m. and Fallon was standing on the bridge in the cold rain. It has been a week since Maia has been dead. At this point it was raining cats and dog and Fallon's black t-shirt and jeans were completely soaked. She walked over to the railings and looked down at the river. She had tears running down her face, she missed her sister.

It felt like there was a big hole in her heart and everyday it was stretching bigger and bigger. The last time she felt this much pain, her last true love Charles Bennett died in her arms.

« Don't do it! » Caleb exclaimed behind Fallon

« Don't do what? » Fallon replied

« Jump, it's not worth it and it won't solve anything. »

« What are you doing here Caleb… it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything. »

« What about yours… do you honestly think that this isn't affecting Tyler. He finally find's a girlfriend and here she is only thinking of herself. Are you really that selfish or too scared too admit how your feeling. »

Fallon turned and slapped Caleb which hurt a whole lot more since he was wet.

« You don't know shit! So don' toyu dare come here and tell me this. My sister is dead, I can't ever get her back. I part of me died that night and I just want the suffering to end. » Fallon screemed as she cried

Fallon started to walk back to the ralling and caleb grabbed her and pulled her away from the bridge and brought her to his car.

« No… No, let me go, let me go now! »

« Sorry Fallon but I can't do that. »

He let go of Fallon for a second and she started to hit Caleb's chest with her fists.

« I hate you! I hate you! Do you hear me! »

Caleb grabbed Fallon and forced her into a hug while she hit him and then it changed. She grabbed onto his wet shirt and started to cry. She felt so weak that she started to fall to the ground and Caleb went down with her softly.

Fallon was feeling so weak and fragile that she was crying all the tears out of her body. Caleb stroked her hair and rocked her.

« Shhh… shhh. It's going to be allright, your safe now. » Caleb said softly as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

When Fallon stopped crying, it had stopped raining and Caleb helped her up to her feet and they both got in his car.

15 mintues later they were at Spencer and Tyler was waiting at the door for Fallon. She got out of the car and rushed over to him, when she reached him she threw herself in his arms. He was a little unbalanced but when he got his balance back he hugged her hard. She could feel all of his strength in his hug, she knew that he would protect her against anything.

He mouthed out a thank you to Caleb and Caleb drove off back to his mansion. After that Fallon was escorted by Tyler, who took her to her room so she could get some sleep.

**Next Day ( Saturday)**

Tyler had decided to take Fallon to a cute little café for some breakfest. When they both got out of his car they started to walk in the direction of the café.

« Hang on Fallon. » Tyler said softly as grabbed her arm

« What's wrong Tyler? » Fallon asked

« I forgot my cellphone in my car. You go get a table for two in the café and I will go get my cellphone and meet you inside. » He explained

« Sound's good to me. » She took his face in her hands and gave a sweet short kiss. « Hurry up. » she then whispered

They both went their separate ways, Fallon was in the café at the table and Tyler was walking towards the café after he had gotten his cellphone. He turned it off so no one would disturbed them through breakfest.

Fallon was looking out the window and waved to Tyler, who naturally waved back. She also had the horror to see Tyler get hit by a car who didn't see him crossing the street.

She got up and ran out of the café to Tyler who was in the middle of the street with cuts along his face and arms.

« Oh my God! Tyler can you hear me… Tyler. » Fallon screamed as she passed her knuckles over the area of his chest. A little tip she had learned from watching ER.

He wasn't responding, she then checked for a pulse and was releaved when she found a pulse.

She took out her cellphone and called 9-1-1.

« 9-1-1, what's your emergengy? » The male voice asked

« My boyfriend got hit by a car… he has a pulse and he's breathing but he's not responding. » Fallon explained in quick panicked voice

« Where are you located miss? »

« Where on Dale road near the Black cat café. »

« Were sending an ambulance who will be there in a short while. »

Fallon hung up her phone and tried to wake Tyler up again.

10 minutes later the ambulance arrived and two people came out. They rushed over to Fallon and Tyler with a stretcher.

« Are you the girl who called for the ambulance? » the young perimedic asked

« Yes I am… he's not responding -» Fallon's voice was shaky and panicked

They both put Tyler on the stretcher and brought him in the ambulance and Fallon got in right after them.

« What's him name? » the second perimedic

« Tyler… Tyler Simms. » Fallon answered

« And what's your name? »

« Fallon… Fallon Andrews. »

**20 Minutes later**

Fallon took out her cellphone and called Caleb, it only took a few seconds before he picked up his phone.

« Hello? » Caleb asked

« Caleb, it's Fallon. » she answered

« What's going on? »

« It's Tyler… he was in a accident. »

« What happened? »

« He was hit by car and were both at Ipswich General Hospital. »

« Is he okay? »

« I don't know… the doctor's aren't finished checking him up. »

Caleb let out a sigh

« You hang in there… I'll tell the others and we'll came and join you. »

Caleb and Fallon both hung up their cellphone.

Luckily for Caleb, Pogue and reid were with him when he answered the phone.

« What happened? » Pogue asked

« It's Tyler… he was hit by car. » Caleb explained

« Is he allright? » reid asked in a panicked voice

« They're not sure, anyway Fallon's there. »

They all got into Caleb'S car and drove off to the hospital.

A half hour later all three of them walked in the hospital and easily found Fallon with her fire hydrant red hair. She was standing outside of Tyler's room and she was looking throguh the glass.

She was turned around she was releaved to see alll three of them.

« How is he? » Reid asked, clearly worried about his friend

« I don't know the doctors aren't finished checking him out. » fallon explained

At that moment, the doctor came out with Tyler's file.

« Are you friends of Tyler? » the doctor asked

« We are, I'm his girlfriend. Is he allright? » Fallon asked

« He has some cuts and bruises. He also has a broken arm but besides that there is no other injuries. I gave him a sedative to help him sleep. » He then explained

« Thank God. » Caleb whispered

« If you have any other questions, just ask me? » he said then leaing them alone.

« Where is Tyler's mother? » Pogue asked

« She's right here… where is my son! » Tyler's mother exclaimed as she rushed down the hall.

Fallon was surprised by Tyler's mother, even now when she had meet her. Lilly Simms was wearing a light blue dress with black Gucci shoes. She also had on black pearl necklase around her neck and a white headband on her short silky brown hair.

« He's asleep, the doctor gave him a seditative. » Caleb explained

« Is he allright? » Lilly asked as watched Tyler lay in the hospital bed with a tube in his nose to give oxygen and electrodes on his chest which were keep track of his heart rate.

« He has some cuts, bruises and a broken arm but beside's that he's fine. » Fallon explained

Lilly put her hand on Fallon's shoulder, then Fallon turned her head to look at Lilly.

« Don't worry sweetie… he might look fragile but he's a fighter. » Lilly said softly to Fallon

« I know but I was so afraid that I was going to loose him when I was with him in the ambulance. » Fallon added

**Author's Note: Ta-da… finally a little bit of Tyler's mom. The name is totally fictional**.


	8. Love Of My Life

**Chap.8: Love Of My life**

**Thank you so much: greendoggie and ShadowWolfDagger for your reviews!!!!!!**

After 6 hours of sleep, Tyler finally woke up to see Fallon asleep. She rested the upper part of her body on the hospital body. Tyler lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Fallon woke up slowly and lifted her head, she then rubbed her eyes with her hand and was happy to see that Tyler was awake.

« Hey… how are you feeling? » Fallon asked in a very tired voice

« I feel like I was hit by a car. » Tyler answered

« You were hit by car. »

« That explain's why my whole body hurt's. » Tyler took a deep breath and let out a sigh. « What's the damage? »

« You have some bruises, scratches and your left arm is broken. »

« Then it's a good thing that I'm right handed. »

There it was, that famous uncomfortable silence that makes anyone feel awkward.

« I feel so responsible. » Fallon said softly

« Fallon… don't. Some idiot was driving too fast and hit me, it's not like you were the one in the car. » Tyler explained

Fallon got on the bed and layed down next to Tyler, she then rested her head against his chest. She could hear and feel every heartbeat, she also felt his right hand; the one that isn't broken, hug her.

« I love you Fallon. » Tyler whispered

Fallon looked up into his eyes.

« I love you too Tyler. » Fallon answered back

She pushed herself up with her arms and kissed Tyler passionately.

« Honestly Baby boy, I was going to say get a room but you already have one. » Reid said as Caleb, Pogue and he walked into the hospital room.

« Hey guys. » Tyler greeted

« How are you feeling? » Caleb asked

« Like I crashed into a brick wall, how long have I been asleep? » Tyler asked feeling still tired as he yawned

« A good six hours but obviously you still need to sleep. » Pogue answered

Right after Pogue's comment, Tyler's mom; Lilly Simms walked into the hospital with tears in her eyes.

« Mom? » Tyler asked as he noticed his mom crying

« My poor baby. » Lilly sobbed

« Mom… please stop crying I'm fine, I promise. » Tyler answered

Lilly stopped crying and looked at her son. With a swift movement she gave her son a good wack on his arm.

« Mom, what the heck! » Tyler exclaimed

« Do you realize you scared me half to death! I get a call from your girlfriend Fallon who is frantic and panicking over the phone to tell me that you were hit by car. Honestly are you trying to kill me Tyler because if you are you're going in the right direction! » Lilly said in a very angry voice.

« Yes… mom you caught me. Me getting hit by car was a big set up and I want to have a little fun! » Tyler exclaimed being very sarcastic

« Tyler Alan Simms! I swear you are exactly like your father… and trust me that is not a good thing! » Lilly exclaimed in pure frustration.

After a few minutes of Lilly letting out a bit of steam, Lilly turned to face Fallon.

« Fallon can I talk to you in private for a minute ? » Lilly asked

« Of course… I'll be right back. » Fallon told Tyler after she gave a quick kiss.

Once Fallon got of the bed she and Lilly walked out of the hospital. They walked in silence for a few minutes and they both stopped infront of the glass of the maternity ward.

« I've noticed that you and my son are getting much more serious in your relationship. » Lilly stated in a soft but strong voice

« I love your son very much Mrs. Simms - » Fallon started

« Please Fallon after you being with my son for so long, just call me Lilly. » Lilly explained while she staired into Fallon's eyes.

« Lilly can I be truthfully honest with you? »

« Of course. »

They both walked over to the couch and sat down.

« Lilly, there's something Tyler or I havn't told you about me. »

« Oh my God… your pregnant aren't you! »

Fallon let out a small laugh

« No I'm not pregnant. I am well actually I was a Fallen Angel, I am 6,922 years old. »

« A Fallen Angel, your going to steal my son's soul aren't you? »

« No Lilly, I was sent here to steal the souls of the Sons of Ipswich. Something happened Lilly. »

« What happened? »

« I fell in love with Tyler… your son. The last time I was in love it was in 1842 and my boss the Devil killed Charles Bennett. My sister Maia sacrifised herself by giving herself to him and by doing that the Sons and I were able to live. »

« Thank you Fallon for being honest with me. I know this question will seem nosy and personal but I have to ask you Fallon. »

« What do you want to know Lilly? » Fallon asked

Lilly took Fallon's hands and looked deep in her eyes.

« Can you have children? »

Fallon took a deep breath and exhaled her breath.

« That's a good question. I personally don't know Lilly, I know it's important for your family to have another son to continue the magic blood line. »

Fallon started to cry and after seeing that Lilly took Fallon in her arms. With that hug Fallon felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. That something was the love of a mother.

« Don't get me wrong Lilly, I want to have children but I'm afraid I won't be able to give you a grandchild if Tyler and I ever get to that point in our relationship. »

Lilly let go of fallon and fallon wipped away her tears and put a smile on her voice.

**2 Years Later**

Fallon was having supper with Tyler, in a restaurant in Ipswich. Supper was going very well and it was very good. When the waiter came back to see if they would like something sweet, Tyler had ordered two pieces of chocolate cheese cake and the bottle of their best champagne.

« Tyler, are you okay? » Fallon asked

« Everything is fine why do you ask? » Tyler answered felling a little curious.

« You just ordered a 300 hundred dollar bottle of champagne to drink with the cake. »

Tyler let out a sigh

« You see there is a reason for tonight in this restaurant. »

« Oh really… Tyler pray tell what is this reason. »

« Fallon I love you, I can't imagine living my life without you. You're the light of my life and you are the one person wo complete's me. My dear you occupy a big place in my heart but something is missing. »

« What's missing Tyler? »

Tyler took out a small velvet blue box out of the inside of his black suit jacket. Once he had the box in his hand, he got up, walked over to Fallon and got down on one knee.

« Tyler what are you doing? »

« Something I have been palnning for a long time. »

He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a big shining diamond. On each side of the diamond was two red rubys in the shape of a heart.

« Fallon Andrews… love of my life will you do me the favor of making me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me? »

Fallon was shocked and didn't know what to say. She placed her hands in front of her eyes while she cried.

« Fallon please tell me those are tears of joy. »

She looked up at Tyler and wipped away her tears.

« They are… yes Tyler I will marry you. I will be your wife. »

Tyler placed the ring on her finger and then kissed Fallon passionetly.

« Everybody I'm getting married to the one only love of my life ! » Tyler exclaimed as he told the whole restaurant.

The entire restaurant applauded Tyler and Fallon.

**6 Months Later**

Dearly Beloved,

We are here on this wonderful day for Fallon and Tyler.

We are gathered together here in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any man can show any just reason why they may not be lawfully joined togeher, let him speak now or forever hold his peace -» the priest said as he read from the bible and lifted his head

« Excellent, Tyler do you promise to love Fallon? Comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for as long as ye both shall live? To love and cheerish her till death do you part? »

« I do. » Fallon answered

« Fallon do you promise to love Tyler? Comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for as long as ye both shall live? To love and cheerih him till death do you part?»

« I do. » Fallon answered sweetly

« Do you have the ring? »

Fallon turned to Kate and gave her bouquet and Kate gave her the ring. Fallon turned around.

« Fallon repeate after me, with these ring I thee wed. »

« With this ring I thee wed. »

« With my body, I thee worship. »

« With my body, I thee worship. »

« And with all my worldly goods I do thee endow. »

« And with all my worldly goods I do thee endow. »

Fallon slipped on Tyler's ring. Tyler turned to Reid who gave him Fallon's ring.

« Tyler repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed. »

« With this ring I thee wed. »

« With my body, I thee worship. »

« With my body I thee worship. »

« And with all my worldly goods I do thee endow. »

« And with all my worldly goods I do thee endow. »

Tyler slipped on Fallon's ring.

« I know prenounce you now husband and wife…Tyler you may know kiss the bride. »

« With pleasure. » Tyler answered which cause people to laugh.

He leaned his face forward and place a kiss on Fallon's lips, she kissed him back, then they stopped and pulled apart.

« I have the pleasure to introduce to you Mr.&Mrs. Simms. »

Fallon and Tyler took each other's hand and walked downn the aisle to the limo. At the wedding was: Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, and of course all of the Sons mothers.

**Author's note: Voilà…sorry it took so long. I've been busy with exams.**


	9. Best View In The World

**Chap.9: Best View In The World**

**Thank you so much to: Greendoggie, maddie miquel, soccergurl382, ShadowWolfDagger, sky's girl forever for your reviews… it mean's a lot to me!!**

**2 Years Later**

The best view in the world was looking into the Simms manor. Well furnished but espacially the family inside the manor, Maia thought as she looked discretly in the window. There was Tyler, Fallon and their twins, a boy and a girl named Nick and Rosie.

Nick and Rosie both shared Tyler's hair, innocent face and smile but they had Fallon's beige eyes and curiousity. Fallon felt that sensation where someone is watching you from behind and turned her head to look out their bay windows. Maia quickly moved out of the way so she wouldn't be seen.

Fallon shrugged and helped Tyler get their two year-olds to bed. An half hour later they were both sitting on the couch infront of a roaring fire drinking red wine in silence.

« Fallon are you allright? » Tyler asked as he took her empty glass of wine and put them both on the coffee table next to them

« I'm fine… I just feel a little lonely. » Fallon answered as she pushed a strand of hair which was finally at their natural color; black.

« How can you possibly be lonely with two twins in their terrible two's? » Tyler asked sarcastically

Fallon turned her head and gave him her famous : you are so clueless looks to Tyler.

Fallon grabbbed Tyler's face and kissed him passsionetly while she plunged her tongue his mouth and both of their tongue's dance. She let him bring her closer to him and she let her hands wonder to a place between his legs that made him jump in surprise.

They both pulled away and were breathless.

« Now you understand when I say I'm lonely. Besides we have something amazing. »

« And pray tell what is that? » Tyler asked felling curious

Fallon had a beautiful smile on her face.

« We have two beautiful children fast asleep in their beds and an amazing king size bed in our amazing master bedroom. » Fallon said softly and seductive.

They both rushed up to their bedroom and when they got inside Tyler locked the door behind them. He turned and pulled Fallon to give her another passionate kiss. The taste of red wine was taunting them both while they kissed. They were not patient, they tore off their clothes and kissed every inch of their naked skin. They both somehow got to the bed and Tyler was untop of Fallon, he left to go put on a condom and game back to the bed and placed himself ontop of her.

He looked deep into her eyes, and moved a strand of hair.

« God… you are so beautiful. » Tyler said softly never taking his eyes off Fallon

« It's good to hear everyonce and a while, sometimes I don't feel beautiful. » Fallon answered

« Oh no love… don't you ever say that. You are the most beautiful wife ever, your the one who had my children. Fallon you are the most beautiful woman in the world. »

Tyler lowered his head and placed a deep kiss on her lips, she pulled his head down and deepened the kiss. With every deep thrust of Tyler's hips, the deep passion and love they both have for each other.

**4 Years Later**

« Nick Alan Simms… I told you to leave poor Comfort alone before he -» Fallon started but it was too late.

Comfort, the 3 year old Golden Retreiver got feed up with Nick chasing him so he decided to bite back. Nick came running towards Fallon crying.

« Mommy… Comfort bite me. » Nick cried

« I told you to leave Comfort alone but did you listen to me of course not. Besides Comfort did not bite you he only nicked your hand as a warning. » Fallon explained to her son

Nick ran over to his dad who just walked in from a long day at work.

« Dad… mom's defending Comfort but not me! » Nick exclaimed

Tyler looked at Fallon with a confused look on his face.

« Fallon what happened? » Tyler asked

« Comfort nicked his hand because your son wouldn't leave him alone. He had enough and gave him a fair warning to back off. » Fallon explained to Tyler

« Nick… is this true? » Tyler asked his son

« Yes. » Nick answered softly

« Come on sweetie… I'll go take care of your hand. » Fallon said as she took Nick's hand and lead him to the bathroom.

Tyler sat down on the sofa and tried to relax but was disturbed by his daughter Rosie.

« Daddy! » Rosie exclaimed as she lunged herself to Tyler

Tyler caught his daughter with ease and lift her in his arms and twirled her in the air.

« There's my Rosie cat… did you have fun today kitten? »

« I did… Cassy invited me to go horseback riding with her… and I LOVED IT!!!!! » Rosie explained with delight plastered all over her face.

Cassy was Pogue and Kate's daughter; Cassy was the youngest and their eldest was a boy named Jake and Jake was a spitting image of Pogue Parry.

Caleb and Sara had a son named Kameron, he looked exactly like Sara except for his hair; he had Caleb's hair and his sense of responsibility.

Reid married a woman named Bonnie and their son was an exact replica of reid in everyway.

All the Sons of Ipswich had sons to continue the magic bloodline.

**Author's Note: THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO READ MY FIC!!!! HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT!!!**

**MY NEW FIC CHLDREN OF IPSWICH WILL BE POSTED THIS SUMMER SO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR MY FIC !!!**

**Signed**

**-- BlackCaleb**


	10. Lost Letters

**Chap.10 : Lost Letters**

Fallon rocked herself in the rocking chair simply staring at the letter that sat in her lap. Rosie now sixteen had found it in the pocket of the black leather coat she borrowed from her mother. Tyler had gone to the Friday Night boys night and Nick & Rosie were out on dates. This left Fallon alone with Comfort, the family dog.

''Let's see what this say's.'' Fallon said to Comfort as she opened the letter after giving him a belly rub.

''Fallon, my dearest twin,

If you are reading this than my plan worked. I know you probably think what I did was selfish but really this was for you. I've seen how happy you are with Tyler. I also know that taking his soul & killing him would have destroyed you. That's why I traded myself so that Tyler and you could have a life together... something you've wanted more than anything. I've realised that doing this will be the end of us and our eternal bond.

Now that you're human, you must promise me one thing. Promise me to live to the fullest, do crazy wild things. Better yet live a life with Tyler; he is a good man Fallon. A good man who will protect you and love you till the end. Marry him Fallon, become a Simms, have babies, grow old and wrinkly together. I also ask for your forgiveness for the damages I've caused.

Enclosed in this letter are the keys to my safety deposit boxes to an account I have in Switzerland. One of them contains 800 million dollars for my future nieces and nephews. The second contains 900 million dollars for you and the third contains all of my favourite jewellery with precious stones. I know it's a lot but since I'm leaving you in this world I want you to be financially stable and never need to worry about making ends-meat.

I love you always and forever

Yours Truly

Maia

**Later That Night around 2:00 a.m**

As routine Tyler checked in on Rosie & Nick who were both asleep in their king size beds. He couldn't believe what he saw when he reached the master bedroom. Fallon had lit thousand of white candles and put the red satin sheets on the bed.

It was the sight of Fallon that left Tyler speechless and hard. She was completely covered in a purple lace see-through corset top with matching thong.

''Surprise!'' Fallon exclaimed as she came over and stripped Tyler down to his boxers.

''What's the occasion?'' Tyler asked

''Nothing, it was a great day and I wanted to finish it by making love to my husband.'' Fallon replied

Tyler answered by kissing Fallon passionately while tearing off the purple lace as they tumbled onto the bed. Both of them enjoyed a wild, heated night filled with passion.

**Author's Note: I realised that I never wrote what was in the letter Maia had left Fallon in chapter 6 called Always Love Her... so here it is.**


End file.
